Point of sales coin operated filtered water dispensers are well known. They are large, heavy, unattractive and expensive, attributes that greatly limit the utilization and profit ability thereof. Such machines are found, if at all, at only very selective "high traffic" locations such as supermarkets.; Purchasers travel from their homes to such locations, bringing with them an empty container(s). Money is inserted into the machine and filtered water is dispensed into the containers.